batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strangest Things
Strangest Things 'is the sixth episode of the season and the series. It first aired on January 19, 2009. It is the sixth episode overall. Plot Joker, Penguin, and Two-Face have neighboring cells at Arkham. Yelling is heard and then door slams. A security guard runs in and tells them to run as soon as the doors open. He presses the "open cell doors" button and the supervillains escape. The guard stands there as more guards rush in. They ask him what happened and he tells them he heard cell doors opening and run up there and saw the villains escaping. They believe him and run after the escapees. In the Batcave, Bruce sits at the computer and sees crime alert pop up. He gets into suit and drives to Arkham. Gordon and Bullock are investigating. Another cop car pulls up and Allen and Renee get out. Batman has snuck into the depths of Arkham and sees the cameras he checks the footage but it goes to static minutes before the escape. He begins to think it was an inside job. Batman also realizes that no inmate was close enough to the cell door open button to come even close to hitting it. At Joker's Nightclub, Joker and Harley sit at a table on one side while Maroni sits on the other. Maroni and Joker are negotiating for henchmen. the doors open and Batman crashes in. He grabs Joker by the shirt and wants to know what happened. Harley tries to save Joker but Batman kicks her away. Joker tells him to find someone else but Batman refuses. Joker finally reveals that it was an employee but he didn't state his name. Batman asks the details but Joker tells him that it will cost him. Batman threatens to rat the Joker out to the police about his nightclub in the underground but he'll let him get away with it if he tells him. Joker reveals that he was short, skinny and dark-skinned. Batman leaves. In a payphone, Bruce stands as he calls the police. He tells them that Joker has an underground club that you can get into by pulling out certain books from the library. Batman gets into Arkham and starts his search. He narrows it down to Hugo Strange (the culprit), and Daniel Monarow (an innocent). After talking to others he finds out Daniel was at home the night of the breakout and takes Hugo Strange to the Joker, who is in a holding cell along with all the others in the nightclub. Joker refuses to talk after his betrayal. Batman asks Penguin but he refuses too. Batman threatens to give them the death sentence if they don't tell. Penguin finally reveals that it was in fact Hugo Strange. Strange is arrested and the villains are shipped off to a dark part of Arkham. Riddler and Catwoman are now the only supervillains in Gotham to run amok as Batman hunts them. Gordon's family is playing a board game without him as he is stuck at work. Falcone and his men storm in and kidnap them. Gordon sees and tries to stop them. One of them knocks him out. Bruce gets a crime alert but Falcone is smarter then that. He has set bombs in the cave and Bruce gets trapped under several boulders. Dick and Alfred go down to the Batcave but they get trapped under wreckage when the stairs down collapse. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as 'Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 13.87 million U.S. live viewers. *David Zayas does not appear in this episode as Sal Maroni. *This episode recieved generally mixed-to-negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes it has a score of 27% while on Metacritic it has a 24 out of 100. *This is the first episode of 2009.